


Toxico

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a Britney Spears song, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Seme Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Uke Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Gokuh, después de años de conocer a Vegeta, se da cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, más allá de la amistad. ¿Qué va a hacer? Yaoi.





	Toxico

Título: Toxico

Personajes: Gokuh, Vegeta   
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
Resumen: Gokuh, después de años de conocer a Vegeta, se da cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, más allá de la amistad. ¿Qué va a hacer? Yaoi.

El problema de hacer fics basados en canciones, siguiendo cada verso, es que no te las puedes sacar de la cabeza, como esta: “Toxic” de Britney Spears.

 

***

Por primera vez, Gokuh se estaba planteando peguntas que no se le habían ocurrido jamás. Sobre una persona en particular. ¿Cuándo comenzó a ver a Vegeta como alguien…diferente?

Llevaban muchos años de conocerse, de pasar de enemigos a aliados y de ahí a algo que llamó amistad, por no encontrar nada que lo describiera mejor. Pero esta nueva perspectiva era completamente extraña.

¿Vegeta lo podía ver? ¿Se daba cuenta?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle directamente si notaba algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera en su primer encuentro, cuando el príncipe estuvo a punto de destrozarlo, se sintió tan intimidado.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Kakarotto? – le preguntó con su habitual brusquedad.

 Y simplemente no pudo hacerlo, ni conseguía explicárselo.

\- Yo… quería saber…

 De repente se le ocurrió que alguien como Vegeta debería tener un letrero de advertencia: “Peligro, no se acerque bajo ninguna circunstancia.”

Su cerebro por fin consiguió mandarle una orden a su boca, y le preguntó al príncipe si le interesaría una sesión de entrenamiento.

Vegeta guardó silencio, y Gokuh se sintió de lo más torpe. Nada más no se explicaba cómo había caído semejante sugerencia.

\- Supongo que una vez… - respondió Vegeta, terminando con el suspenso. No era una respuesta muy entusiasta, pero simplemente pudo haberlo ignorado, sin concederle nada de su regia atención.

Y después, en un terreno desértico, lleno de formaciones rocosas, Gokuh se dijo que lo preferiría. Hubiera sido regresar a la normalidad, en lugar de encontrarse en lo que se sentía como una situación sin escapatoria.

 Por lo general, no podía esperar si se trataba de un buen entrenamiento, o una pelea emocionante. Mientras más fuerte, mejor. Y no había nadie comparable a Vegeta. Lo sabía muy bien.

 Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que lo mejor que podía pasar era que Vegeta lo noqueara con un golpe para terminar rápido?

 Ya estaban ahí, ya habían calentado, y Vegeta, como escuchando una señal de la cual Gokuh no estaba ni remotamente al tanto, dio inicio a la pelea.

 El suelo se abrió, volaron pedazos de roca, mientras los dos saiyajin puros intercambiaban golpes y rayos de energía. En ese momento no había nadie en la Tierra que los pudiera igualar en fuerza y velocidad, a pesar de que Gokuh no pudiera concentrarse del todo. El príncipe se dio cuenta pronto. No solo por ser uno de los peleadores más peligrosos del universo, si no por lo bien que lo conocía. Para él, Kakarotto casi le estaba pidiendo que lo golpeara.

 Con mucho gusto.                                                            

 Primero le dio en la cara, con lo que terminó de sacarlo de balance, después el príncipe juntó los dos puños, e hizo impacto contra el cuerpo de Kakarotto, derribándolo. A pesar de la fuerza empleada, Vegeta consiguió bajar mucho antes de que el cuerpo del otro llegara al suelo, y volvió a mandarlo para arriba de una patada.

 Por un momento aterrador, Gokuh pensó que subía demasiado alto, y no podía bajar. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detenerse a sí mismo.

 “¿Qué me pasa?”

 Ya lo habían golpeado con más fuerza antes, pero era la primera vez que sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas así.

 Cuando bajó, Vegeta lo esperaba en medio del aire, con los brazos cruzados, y expresión de frío enojo.

\- No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Pensé que no tardarías mucho en confesar que se te ocurrió un pretexto estúpido, y me dirías lo que querías preguntar en realidad.

 Gokuh abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado. Pero no  debía extrañarle. ¿Qué tanto sabía? Tal vez más que él mismo.

\- Es que no sé cómo explicarlo – Gokuh se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza.

 Vegeta rodó los ojos.

\- Eso no es novedad.

 Gokuh reconoció el gesto de fastidio. Ya no era el mismo que al principio. Antes apretaba más los labios, como si el solo hecho hablarle fuera rebajarse. Pero había cierta suavidad. Ya no se tomaba tan en serio a si mismo ni a los demás. Era curioso como la posición sutil de sus labios decía tanto. El saiyajin más joven, al flotar, había quedado un poco más abajo que el príncipe, y le pudo estudiar los labios detenidamente. En tal posición, no pudo hacer nada cuando Vegeta, con una mano enguantada, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo de lleno en la boca.

 Tras la sorpresa. Gokuh sintió una tranquilizadora claridad. Era esto, lo que había cambiado.

 El sabor de sus labios lo mandó de viaje sin necesidad de moverse. Al mismo tiempo fue como si le hubieran inyectado una toxina. Se quedó sin fuerzas, sintió que resbalaba y caía.

 Afortunadamente,  Vegeta estaba ahí para sostenerlo, aunque fuera del cabello. El príncipe sonrió. Por su pose orgullosa, se diría que sostenía un trofeo de caza.

Gokuh no se dio cuenta, ni le hubiera importado. A pesar de haber ido al otro mundo varias veces, por una u otra razón, solo había visto el Paraíso de lejos, y lo saboreó de golpe cuando menos lo esperaba. Ni se había imaginado que el sabor tendría un efecto parecido al veneno.

Ni que precisamente por eso, podía ser adictivo.

 ¿Vegeta lo sabía? ¿El efecto que tenía? ¿Que lo necesitaba cerca, y que cuando no estaban juntos, no dejaba de pensar en él? A pesar de que algo le decía que se alejara como si la piel del otro fuera toxica.

 ***

A nadie le extrañó que quedaran casi a diario para entrenar. O al menos nadie hizo preguntas. Hasta Bulma sacudió la cabeza, divertida, y comentó  “ya era hora,” tal vez pensando que debían aceptar que hace mucho no eran enemigos, si no todo lo contrario.

 Gokuh se preguntaba si debía decirlo. Explicar que si, en efecto, entrenaban, por lo menos hasta que Vegeta le caía encima y comenzaba a besarlo, hambriento. Que la primera vez le había arrancado la ropa, se quitó los guantes y le recorrió la piel con demasiada brusquedad como para considerar que lo acariciaba, arrastrando las uñas de tanto en tanto. Sus manos se sentían ardientes, y Gokuh no supo qué hacer ni como corresponderle.

\- Abre las piernas – le ordenó el príncipe, mientras ensalivaba sus dedos. Gokuh lo obedeció sin que le pasara por la cabeza preguntarle para qué, ni siquiera al sentir los dedos húmedos del príncipe tanteando y entrando. La sensación fue extraña, por lo menos hasta que Vegeta retiró los dedos, al parecer satisfecho, y colocó su erección, entrando despacio.

 Dolía, dolía, como nada hasta entonces. Gokuh gimió y apretó los dientes. Comenzó a jalar aire con más velocidad. Con los ojos entreabiertos vio a Vegeta, quien sonreía de satisfacción, y se relamía, saboreando cada segundo, y cada milímetro. Para sostenerse, le enterró los dedos en las caderas.

 Gokuh sintió como se le encendían las mejillas. Tenía calor, mucho calor. Necesitaba más aire. Vegeta dio un empujón fuerte, y Gokuh sintió que el repentino placer le estremecía los huesos.

 A partir de ahí, solo supo que Vegeta empujaba y gemía, y él sentía dolor y placer, tan intensos, que al final se convirtieron en lo mismo. Se aferró a la espalda del príncipe, trató de seguir sus movimientos, pero no podía darle órdenes a su propio cuerpo.

 - Yo me ocupo, Kakarotto – le susurró Vegeta al oido, con una pequeña risa maliciosa. Entró y salió más fuerte y rápido. Todo aumentó de intensidad, nunca se había sentido así, de tal manera que cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Casi al mismo tiempo, sintió un líquido caliente derramándose en su interior, y escuchó los gemidos ásperos de Vegeta.

 El príncipe se dejó caer sobre su pecho, recuperando la respiración.

 Gokuh, tras flotar, ligero como una pluma, poco a poco fue consciente del suelo duro sobre el que estaba acostado, los pedazos de roca que se le enterraban en la piel, el peso de Vegeta sobre su cuerpo, la sensación dolorosa dejada por los dedos del príncipe en sus caderas. Imaginó las marcas purpuras en su carne.

 Tal vez no entendiera del todo, pero lo que sentía en ese momento, le encantaba.

***

Se preguntó si Vegeta sabía el efecto toxico que tenía sobre él. Como un veneno paralizante. Tan solo al verlo se le dificultaba respirar, y los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo de no acercarse. Tenía que ser él quien diera inicio, no lo concebía de otra manera, y no se cuestionaba la razón.

Todo era a gusto del príncipe, y Gokuh no tenía problemas en que le ordenara que hacer, o lo hiciera moverse sin preguntarle su opinión. Como cuando lo hacía ponerse de rodillas, embistiéndolo por detrás, la cual parecía ser su posición favorita. Con su mano, Vegeta mantenía la cabeza del saiyajin de clase baja contra el suelo, mientras empujaba, y parecía complacido de que terminara con un lado de la cara raspada y sangrando.

 Gokuh no quería terminar de formular el pensamiento de que tal vez lo hacía para humillarlo. Que todas las órdenes que le daba tenían ese propósito. Sobre todo porque si lo confirmaba no haría nada. Supuso que Vegeta no tendría ningún problema en decírselo a la cara, y Gokuh ni siquiera haría el intento de reclamarle ni alejarse.

 Ya era demasiado tarde para renunciar a él. Lo había sido desde el primer momento. Y cada encuentro era como otro sorbo a una copa diabólica. Como si la voluntad de Vegeta se apoderara lentamente de él.

 No dejaba de sentirse como si se elevara demasiado alto y no pudiera bajar. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su familia que quería quedarse con el príncipe para siempre? ¿Qué ya no necesitaba  estar en casa con Chichi, Gohan y Goten? Ya se había marchado antes, pero esto era diferente. No lo tomarían con tanta comprensión. Pero se desesperaba. Como si la presencia de Vegeta estuviera en el aire, por todas partes, urgiéndolo a que se reunieran.

 ¿Vegeta lo sentía también? Esperaba que sí. Como él, ¿sentía cada uno de sus movimientos, sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran uno del otro?

\- ¿No sabes que eres toxico? – le preguntó tras un tiempo indeterminado en que Vegeta no dejó de besarlo. Como siempre, lo mandaba de viaje, y no estaba seguro de nada.

 Vegeta sonrió, burlón.

\- ¿Ah, si? – respondió con indolencia -. ¿Dirías que lo soy?

 Gokuh se relamió. Ahí estaba, en sus labios, el sabor del veneno y del paraíso. Sentado en el suelo de roca, con el príncipe sobre sus piernas, quiso pedirle que lo besara de nuevo, hasta embriagarlo, con lo que sea que tuviera de especial.

 No era que tuviera una adicción con él. Se había enamorado. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no sabría reconocer el sentimiento ni aunque lo mordiera? Porque no era lo mismo que sentía por Chichi ni de lejos.

\- Arrodíllate – dijo el príncipe, mientras se ponía de pie.

 Gokuh obedeció, con el corazón retumbándole. ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Vegeta le correspondía?

¿Y si no era así?

 El príncipe le recorrió bruscamente los labios con el pulgar. Gokuh sintió que se ahogaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer si confesaba y no era correspondido? ¿Vegeta utilizaría esa información para humillarlo, para someterlo más?

 ¿Soportaría que se encogiera de hombros y dijera “yo no siento nada por ti”?

\- Creo que estoy listo – dijo Gokuh.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Sabes lo que quiero que hagas? – el príncipe le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

 Gokuh tragó con fuerza. Creía que estaba listo para cualquier respuesta. ¿Qué importaba si no le correspondía? Le daría su amor para que hiciera lo que quisiera con el. Lo único que no podría soportar sería que lo alejara. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba lo que le hacía sentir.

\- Abre la boca.

 Sin preguntas, Gokuh le obedeció. Vegeta se bajó el pantalón de su traje de entrenamiento, lo suficiente para sacar su miembro erecto, y lo metió sin piedad en la boca del otro.

 Gokuh pudo haberlo encontrado asqueroso, porque nunca lo había hecho ni se lo habían hecho a él, pero no se puso a pensar en eso, prefirió concentrarse en la sensación. Dureza de hierro en su boca, cubierta por piel extremadamente suave. Vegeta lo tomó del cabello para hacerlo mover la cabeza al ritmo de sus embestidas. Gokuh tuvo que apoyarse en los muslos del príncipe para mantener el equilibrio, y Vegeta rio de satisfacción, al sentir sus manos sobre la tela de su traje.

\- Buen chico… - susurró el príncipe antes de incrementar la velocidad, no tardó mucho en correrse en la boca del saiyajin de clase baja.

 Gokuh se las arregló para beberlo todo sin atragantarse. La sensación espesa y ardiente fue embriagadora. Tuvo que hacerse para atrás, el miembro del príncipe salió de su boca con un obsceno sonido húmedo. Puso su mano en tierra para apoyarse. Mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, miró a Vegeta. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, no solo por su orgasmo. Gokuh sintió su amor por el como algo doloroso.

 Entonces estuvo completamente seguro. Se iría de nuevo sin mirar atrás. ¿Y que si Vegeta no sentía lo mismo por él? No necesitaba que le correspondiera.

 - Estoy listo ahora – jadeó.

 Como si supiera perfectamente bien de lo que hablaba, Vegeta se echó a reír, triunfal.

 

FIN

 


End file.
